The Foundry
The Foundry was a political organization based in Po-Powai, Powai Nui. It initially advocated for the abolition of any Element-based discrimination on the island, especially for the fair treatment of Ta-Matoran, but soon spiraled out of control and eventually led to its own self-destruction. History Formation An early form of the Foundry was formed from the followers of Ulex, a Ta-Matoran Rahi herder who often expressed his opinions on prejudice against those of his Element. These followers referred to themselves as "Founders," adopting the name after one of Ulex's speeches featured a comment about he wanted to "hammer out the flaws in the Coalition." When Ulex decided to organize his followers into a formal group, he deemed it the Foundry in light of this name. In this stage, Ulex led the organization in several nonviolent protests and had it engage in humanitarian work to ensure that it wasn't perceived as hostile by the Coalition. However, these seemed to do little, as the island's stubborn government refused to acknowledge their messages. This, along with infighting and dispute within the organization, angered its members, notably Ulex, who ended up discharging all of the group's non-Ta-Matoran members. He also did the same to those who opposed this decision. Combat Free from any criticism of its ideology, the Foundry isolated itself from the public and allowed its ideology to change and for its distrustful feelings to fester. Ulex began to teach Founders that Ta-Matoran were destined to rule Powai Nui and that the discrimination they had suffered from was due to the other islanders wanting to prevent this from happening. Along with this, he began to lead "sieges," small but aggressive attacks or battles against organizations with opposing ideas, regardless of whether or not they were known for using violence. After losing several of these sieges, Ulex confronted his group's head engineer, Detras, and tasked him with creating an Axanar-powered firearm which they could use. Angered by the group's corruption, Detras collaborated with Le-Matoran Forest Ranger Lewok and the two created the Lokhart C5, a firearm designed to backfire on the user. These weapons were used in the next siege and almost immediately brought the Foundry to a huge disadvantage. The opposing group, which was known for violence and had also brought firearms—albeit functioning ones—captured many Founders and killed several others. Among the deceased were Ulex, whose death would cause the organization to disband. Legacy In the organization's wake, the Coalition near-unanimously put stricter regulations on political organizations and was more keen on observing their behavior. They also tightened the laws surrounding demonstrations. One of the Foundry's members wrote a historical fiction novel about Toa of Lightning Maroona (who at the time was not on good terms with the Coalition) overthrowing the government and establishing a new one. It instantly became infamous and a subject of much ridicule, but nonetheless profitable for those reasons. It was soon banned by the Coalition and its author refrained from writing anything more. Notable Members Formerly * Ulex - Founder and leader * Detras - Head engineer * A member who would later write a novel about Toa Maroona overthrowing the PNGC Appearances * Against the Storm - Mentioned; Volumes ''III'' & ''IV'' Category:Organizations Category:Powai Nui